More Than Friends
by iZalmstra
Summary: This is my first fan fiction! :D This story is about Ib having strange feelings for Garry, but shes trying to get rid of them. Does Garry feel the same way? Will they be more than friends? Or will Ib be left heartbroken? Sorry for my bad summaries! Rated T for later chapters :) Also, if anyone wants to make me a cover picture, that'd be nice, cuz I can't draw for crap XD Thanks :D
1. Chapter 1: Strange Feelings

Chapter 1: Strange Feelings

**Hey, welcome to my first fan fiction! I don't think it's that great, but I dunno, lets see what you guys think of it. I really enjoyed Ib and thought I'd write a story about it. If you think I should change anything, I'll consider it. By the way, I'm 12, so my writing style is probably a little more childish than say a 20 year olds writing style, I just hope you like it :)**

**Rights are reserved to Kouri, these characters are not mine, they are Kouri's, NOT MINE!**

**Have a lovely time reading! :D**

* * *

Ib's P.O.V

"Ib? Ib!" I heard someone call. It was Garry, I must've been daydreaming.

"Sorry, Garry, I must've been gazing out into space!" I chuckled, Garry laughed along.

"Haha, it's alright, I do that too, sometimes!" We were at our favourite spot, the café that sold delicious macaroons; I believe was it named The Muffin Man. The café was pretty loaded with people, and I understand why. The scenery was beautiful, it was right near a magnificent park, filled with birds and other small creatures, along with the dark, exquisite grass terrain spread across just about the whole park, it was really a sight to see. It also had the loveliest treats and a nice atmosphere, with figurines, antiques, paintings to make you feel right at home.

"Oh my, look at the time, it's getting pretty late, Ib, how about we go back to my place and relax there for a while?" Garry asked me in his calm, soft tone.

"Sure, Garry, that sounds great!"

It had been six years since Garry and I had first met in that dreadful gallery. Jeez, I don't think I would've made it out without Garry; I was only nine for God's sakes.

Over the years, Garry has grown to become my best friend, my only friend in fact; making friends was not a talent of mine. But, a couple of months ago, I've started having strange feelings for him. Every time I saw those exquisite violet eyes, those scruffy, lavender bangs that covered half of his godly complexion made me blush a little. But it was his smile that really got to me. Every time he gave me that lovely grin, it seemed to shine in my eyes.

Wait, am I starting to grow a crush on Garry? No, that's hardly possible! He's nine years older than me, it could never work out! I really need to get rid of these feelings and thoughts quick smart, otherwise things might start changing…

* * *

~ 2 minutes later ~

Garry's P.O.V

As Ib and I were walking home, I noticed something different. Usually when we walk back to my house, we'd be chattering away, but today, we were silent. Her face also looked a little like she felt uncomfortable. I knew something was wrong with her, and I did ask, but I could tell she was lying. I don't know, maybe the problem will fix itself? I just hope she's okay…

Well, here we are, at the doorstep of my apartment. I grabbed the key out of my pocket and unlocked my door. My small apartment complex wasn't much, but it still felt comfortable. My dark blue couch was sitting at the right side of my vision, along with my television and fireplace. The kitchen was a little to left, small, but spacey enough to get around in. There was a little corridor leading after the kitchen, which had my bedroom at the end of the hall and Ib's room to the left. Then there was my bookshelf, sitting in my front view. I loved books; I could read any novel and not get bored, unless it was an uninteresting one. Ib loved books as well, I remember when she was younger, I used to read to her, and she would always ask what words would mean, and I would give her a definition. Sure, it was hard, considering she was very young and couldn't understand my language, but it was fun. She never hesitated to listen to me, and that is something I really cherish about Ib; always willing to listen…

* * *

Third Person View

Once Garry opened his door, Ib took off her shoes and walked over to the couch and sat on it. Garry decided it was time he talks to Ib about what is wrong with her, since he can't let it go. Garry walked to the couch, and sat next to Ib. She was still silent, and wouldn't even stop to look at Garry. Something was strange for sure, and Garry needed to know about it.

"Hey, Uh, Ib, did you… uh… want to talk about anything?" Garry asked shyly, he really didn't mean to intrude on Ib's problems, but she was his best friend.

"Um, no, it's alright, I'm fine" Ib mumbled, something was definitely not right, Ib never acts like this.

"Um, okay, if you ever need to talk about anything, you know you can always come to me, Ib, okay?" Garry awkwardly said, but smiled with his award-winning grin. It was too much for Ib to handle, and she abruptly left Garry alone and ran to her room. Garry, had a really puzzled expression, confused about what had just happened, was it something he said?

* * *

Ib's P.O.V

I couldn't take it anymore, his smile was too amazing. I know I probably confused Garry, but I didn't want him to see me all over him, it would have freaked the hell out of him. So many thoughts are going through my head now; I think I might have a huge crush on Garry. But how, though, we have a massive age gap, he's 23 and I'm 15! This is so confusing!

* * *

I think I should go talk to Garry, it's been an hour now, he must be getting lonely. I get off my bed, and opened the doorknob to my door, and there was Garry, on the couch, where I left him. He had his head buried deep in his hands; he obviously must be thinking of what happened earlier on.

"Uh, hey" I managed to say uncomfortably. Garry's head immediately shot up and looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Hey, Ib, are you okay?" Garry asked me, it looked as if he really worried about me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I apologise for what I did back there, I've just been having a lot of thoughts lately" I explained calmly.

"That's absolutely fine, thank you for telling me" Garry exclaimed happily, and embraced me tightly. I had my head in his chest, and he had his hands on my waist, it felt so nice. He felt so warm and cosy, it was like being in heaven. It felt like we had stood in that place for an eternity, but it shortly ended. I could see Garry blushing a little, it was quite cute actually. I thought I should go to bed, so I said goodnight to Garry and went to sleep.

* * *

Ib's P.O.V

"Hello, Ib…" An eerie voice called out.

"Hmmm? Where am I?" I asked myself, these surroundings were all very unusual to me.

"You're in the Fabricated World, Ib, and you're going to be stuck here forever… Hehehehehehehe!" The voice informed me; it sounded very familiar, like I had heard it somewhere before. I was surrounded in darkness, with only a light right above me. I started to hear footsteps, coming closer and closer. I started to worry in panic, since I had no idea who this person was or what she wants to do to me. But then, the voice revealed herself to me, finally.

"Remember me, Ib?" The small girl asked in a delusional tone, her expression looking maniacally insane. It was Mary; I could tell by those crystal blue eyes, that green dress and dirty blonde hair. She was holding a palette knife in her hand, covered and dripping with blood. It looks like she has been cutting herself.

"Why did you have to leave me Ib? Especially with Garry! We could have been best friends!" Mary kept coming towards me, starting to raise the weapon in her hand, and positioned it to my neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave you, I really didn't, Mary! But you were crazy; you wouldn't let anything get in your way! Please, don't kill me!" I pleaded; I didn't want to die, especially by Mary!

"That's not a good enough answer Ib, I don't believe you, and considering all that pain you made me go through, you deserve this punishment; Goodbye, Ib! AhahahahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA" I screamed as the psychotic girl slit my throat.

"AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Where am I now? I'm in my bed… In Garry's house… It must've been a nightmare. I don't want to be in this room anymore, it's two o' clock in the morning and I feel terrified. Maybe I can discreetly jump into Garry's bed, he is a heavy sleeper, so I'm sure I wouldn't disturb him. I get out of my bed and head for the doorknob. I sneak into the hallway and slowly open the door to Garry's room. God, he looks so adorable when he's sleeping, I just hope I don't wake him. I slowly tip-toed into Garry's bed, and drifted off into slumber.

~ The Next Morning ~

I droopily opened my eyes, and saw the sunshine from the window in the bedroom glaring in my face. I squinted a little, but my eyes adjusted eventually.

"Yaah!" I gasp; Garry was hugging me really tightly, which, of course felt nice, but also still felt really uncomfortable considering I am STILL his best friend.

I think my gasp woke him up, because I heard the movements and yawns of Garry begin.

"Hmmmmm Ib? What are you doing here, heh, you got a room to yourself!" Garry sluggishly asked, still holding me in an embrace; he obviously hadn't realised he was hugging me yet.

"I'm sorry, Garry, I had a horrific nightmare, it was terrible!" I explained slowly and droopily. Once I said that, Garry immediately let go of me. I think he just realised what position he was in.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Ib, I didn't mean to do that, and I also apologise for your nightmare!" Garry stated in a shy manner; his face was crimson red, just like the colours of my eyes. I sensed a hint of embarrassment for what he had done to me.

"Hey, Garry, It's fine, it wasn't your fault!" I reassured, I could tell Garry was really sorry for what he had done.

"O-okay, let me make you some breakfast, and you can tell me all about this nightmare you had!" Garry happily replied, he immediately cheered up and smiled his amazing smile once I had said that.

* * *

Garry's P.O.V

Oh my, I can't believe I was hugging Ib all night, she must've felt so uncomfortable. It was an accident; I couldn't help it, since my feelings for her have been a little mixed and everything. I shouldn't be having these feelings for her, considering she is way younger than me and is my best friend. You watch, I bet she has a boyfriend, anyway, with those gorgeous looks. Her, large, beautiful crimson eyes that made my day, that small smile that looked absolutely adorable, that dark brown straightened hair, with her long fringe, almost covering her cute eyes. She was just magnificent.

I jumped off my bed to make Ib and I some breakfast. _Hmmm what should I make today…? Scrambled eggs should do the trick._ Once I arrived at the kitchen, I grabbed all the ingredients from my cupboards and started cooking the eggs.

"Done! Hey, Ib, breakfast is here!" I called out. I walked to the island counter, grabbed a seat, and started eating breakfast.

* * *

~ Half a Minute Later ~

_Hm? What was that? _I question myself. I hear a loud thump coming from my room. Wait… Ib's in there! I immediately leave my eggs behind and run for my room.

There I see her, lying on the ground, unconscious; my wardrobe had fallen on top of her.

"IB! IB! NO, NO, NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I screamed. I saw my phone lying on my bedside table, I immediately grabbed and called the ambulance.

"G-Garry; y-your wardrobe f-fell on me"

"I know Ib, I know, just hang on, the ambulance are coming to get you, they'll be here any second, just hang on tight, PLEASE!" I reassured, but it didn't even sound believable, more worried than anything. _I'm worried out of my mind, what if Ib DIES? I don't want that to happen! No,No,NO!_

Ib's P.O.V

I'm barely conscious, but I'm just holding it out until the ambulance get here. I don't like seeing Garry like this, he shouldn't have to be worried, I shouldn't have bumped that wardrobe. I just hope he and I are okay…

~ 10 Minutes Later ~

The ambulance is finally here; they slowly pick me up, take me out of the apartment complex, with Garry following, put me on a gurney, and wheel me into the ambulance truck, Garry coming in too with some nurses inside.

"Everything's gunna be alright, Ib? Okay, everything will be okay, just hang in there!" Garry shakily told me. Garry shouldn't have to be put through this worry. I just hope I get better soon…

* * *

**Well, what did you think of it, it is my first fan fiction, so be critical about it, I'll consider your critiques. Sorry it's a little short, I'll try to increase chapter length. Thank you for reading! :D By the way, chapter 2 is in here, to make this chapter long, I thought it'd fit as one chapter, if that makes sense XD Anyway, have a lovely day.**

**iZalmstra**


	2. Chapter 2: Confession

**Hey guys, new chapter! I believe this one isn't as intense and deep as the other ones, I'll edit it tomorrow, I'm a little tired, so that's probably the reason why it isn't so good. I'll promise I'll edit it.**

**Rights go to Kouri, not me, his characters and names, not mine, they are Kouri's**

* * *

Ib's P.O.V

I slowly open eyes, awakening to some sort of dreamland. The place was filled with sunshine, rainbows, intriguing creatures and simply stunning plants and fern. I was sitting under a tree, with some sort of locket in my hand. I opened the locket and saw a familiar image inside. It was an image of my parents. A tear fell across my eye, but then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, sweet pea, how's my little girl doing?" It was my father's voice. He had a smile on his face when he asked me the question.

"Is... this a dream or something? Where's Garry?" I asked the man. He looked at me, puzzled at what I had just said.

"I don't know who this Garry is, Ib, I'm sorry" He apologised; I don't know why he needed to though.

"Why don't you get up and say hi to your beautiful mother? If you follow me, I can take you to her" The man told me; things felt a little out of place to me.

"Um, no thank you, I'm fine" I rejected his offer with elegance. His dark brown eyes looked infuriated once I had said that. He sprinted towards me so fast, it looked like he had apparated. His glasses hit my face, as his face was close enough as it is. His scruffed up brown hair also brushed against my bangs. He grabbed me by the throat and said,

"Now, why wouldn't you want to see your mother Ib? She's missed you so much!" In a crazy tone. This was not my father at all.

"Get away from me, you psycho! You're not my father at all!" I pushed the man off and ran for my life. The scenery was changing drastically; the sky was red, the clouds were black, the ground was dirt and there was lightning strikes and heavy rain pouring down. My so-called father was chasing me, yelling "COME BACK, IB!" and "WE NEEEEED YOU!" As I sprinted across the dreaded area, I felt pricks behind my back. I turned my head quickly to see what it was. It was my fake father, shooting poisonous darts at my back from his mouth. His face had completely changed; It had gone from lovely brown eyes with glasses and scruffy brown hair to a face with tentacles coming out of its ears, a sideways mouth with the sharpest of teeth, and the blood red eyes that stared through me intently.

The poison darts were too much for me, and I eventually collapsed and fell unconscious.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a white room, with Garry inside, sitting on a chair asleep. I'm lying in a bed with all types of chords on me. I must be in the hospital. I felt like I needed to wake up Garry, to tell him I'm okay, but I decide not to, as I could disturb him. But at that moment I see Garry's eyes open; I must have woke him up anyway.

"I-Ib? Ib! You're awake! I never thought you'd wake up!" Garry pulled me into a tight embrace, and I returned the hug.

"Oh my god, Garry, I missed you so much" I told him, and I really meant it. I loved him so much, but I can't bring myself to tell him that…

* * *

Garry's P.O.V

I'm so happy she's awake, I couldn't bring myself to live on if she died; she's like a part of me, and always will be. I think it's time I tell Ib about my feelings for her, before she does actually end up dying and never knows; I can't risk this again.

"Hey, uh, Ib? I need to tell you something…"

"Yeah, Garry, you can tell me anything"

"I, uh, l-love… Your hair! Yes! Your hair! Did you do anything to it?" I couldn't do it, not yet, she's in a horrible state right now.

"Um, no, I haven't done anything to it, its fine… Is something up Garry?" She asked.

"Uh, no, I'll tell you later, when your back at my place, how bout' that?"

"Sure, Garry" She gave me a quick friendly hug, and let go.

* * *

Ib's P.O.V

"So when do I get to leave?" I ask Garry; I had no idea how long I'd been unconscious for.

"Well, you've been asleep for about a month, and I think your body's okay, so I think I can get you home today!" I sensed a hint of happiness in Garry's tone.

"Oh, well that's great, I feel better!" I pulled the sheets off of me and stood up.

"I'll just go put some clothes on, and we can be off" I walked into a room which had my clothing inside.

I wonder what Garry wants to tell me; does he want to tell me that he loves me? I mean, he couldn't just randomly say that he loves my hair, and it's messy anyway. Oh well, I can find out when I get home. I put on my white tank top and jeans, along with my red jacket, put my blue sneakers on, and leave the room.

"Okay, Garry, let's go!" I exclaimed with excitement. After Garry is done checking me out of the hospital, we leave, get in the car, and drive home.

* * *

Garry's P.O.V

As we leave the car, Ib and I walk to the building and take the elevator to floor 7, walking down the corridor and into my apartment complex. Ib walked off to sit on the couch, and I followed.

"So, Garry, you wanted to tell me something?" Ib asked; she hadn't forgotten.

"Ah, yes, um, Ib, I…" I couldn't finish the sentence off; all I did was gaze at her. She gazed at me back, and I had a feeling she knew what I was going to say. We were stuck in this intent gaze for about a minute, but eventually, Ib finally said something…

"It's fine, Garry, I love you too…" I was uttermost surprised at what she said. She loved me too?! This had to be a dream, I can't believe it, it was a dream come true!

"Say something, please" She asked, but I did not reply. Instead, I tilted my head close to hers, and our lips met. We shared the deepest, passionate kiss, it was amazing. She put her arms on my neck, and I put my hands on my waist. Our lips stayed pressed for what seemed like an eternity, but ended so quickly. We both blushed, but smiled at each other at the same time.

"I, uh, think I should be going to bed" Ib suggested. I nodded my head and offered she stays in my bed tonight, and she accepted.

We both got comfortable in my bed, and drifted off into sleep. It was nice to know someone I cared about very much felt the same about me…

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter isn't as good as the other ones, and sorry the kiss scene wasn't as intense. Yeah, sorry :(**

**Review and use your critique please! I need it! :)**


End file.
